


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - FMA: character of choice, cards.

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - FMA: character of choice, cards.

For the first few minutes, Al just let Edward flail and stomp and shout his indignation. When that didn't elicit any sort of response, Ed resorted to his second most favoured tactic of dropping onto the nearest couch and sulking.

Interestingly, it was the second that usually got on Al's non-existent nerves quicker than the first. Perhaps it was just that he was more used to the loud tantrums. "_Bro_~ther," he sighed, and if he could, he would have rolled his eyes at least once by now.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Ed grumped.

"It's hardly the Colonel's fault." Why he was trying to reason with a sulky Ed, Al didn't know; it had never accomplished much in the past.

The response was pretty much what he expected. "Ha! That bastard?! Of _course_ it's his fault." Edward was on his feet and stalking in Al's direction again, riled once more. "Don't you get it, Al? We have no money. For. One. Whole. MONTH!!! How could he do this to me? To US! I mean, when I think of all the crap we've done for that ungrateful bastard, I swear one day I'll…"

"Brother," Al cut him off, waving a handful of mismatched playing cards in Edward's face. "If you're going to cheat, then at least do it properly!"


End file.
